Summary The Administrative Core supports productive interactions between the different projects and cores, and facilitates communication and data exchange between all associated personnel and the external advisory board (EAB). The Administrative Core will monitor the progress of each project, and the effective utilization of service core resources. Importantly, the core will provide fiscal management ensuring that all funds are utilized efficiently to support the Program Project's mission. A key core activity is to organize an annual review by the EAB, which will be done in the context of a Program Project retreat, where project leaders and trainees will report on scientific progress. This event will complement the bi-monthly project leader and IEC member meetings, and will foster integrated scientific interactions between scientists working in the project leaders' laboratories and core facilities. In addition, the core will facilitate training sessions enabling trainees at Tulane to receive hands-on training at UF in Recombinant Viral Genetics (Core C), and to provide hands-on bioinformatics training at Tulane (Core B) for UF trainees. We note that travel costs for these training-specific activities will be provided as institutional support by the University of Florida. Core A will support the timely publication of findings from the P01 components. Provision of Biostatistics services will be coordinated by Core A. Finally, the core will securely archive research data, share data between groups, and disseminate results with the scientific community after publication. To facilitate these goals, the core will create a Program Project-specific website in close coordination with Core B and Core C.